


Date Night

by notdrunkenough



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdrunkenough/pseuds/notdrunkenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: The One In Which Knowledge Is Not a Suitable Substitution for Social Interaction</p><p>"Lyle and I will not be participating in this show of teenage coupling. We choose the nobler pursuit of science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Two little words apparently have no place in Brainiac 5’s vocabulary. Sure, Querl probably have every elements molecular structure in that big brain, but no room for relevant teenage terms like,

“ _Date night!_?” Lu, also know as Triad smiled, “It’s date night!”

Querl looked up from his research notes, and furrowed his eyebrows. He spared Lyle an sidewards glance, before peering at the girl as if she had dissolved into unintelligible baby speak. It was a peer that screamed, ‘either you are making zero sense right now or I’ve gone crazy’ but lucky Querl’s ego was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. “I still don’t understand.”

Sighing, Lu leaned against Querl’s lab table and began explaining.  _Slowly_. “ _Well_ ,” she drew out, “ _Date night_  is the night when people  _go on dat_ —”

“I am not an  _imbecile_ ,” he growled back, viciously, and brushed Lu away harder than perhaps was necessary to reach the rest of his research, “I  _do not_ understand how that is a question and why you are asking it to me when it is clearly not my concern, especially at the moment.”

“Just wanted to know what you two were doing, where you were going, whether me and Chuck could hitch a ride, but you’re clearly not interested, _Brainy_. Lyle—?”

“ _Lyle_  and I will not be participating in this show of teenage coupling. We choose the nobler pursuit of science.”

“Romantic night in the lab, got it.”

Lyle sighed, “I’d really love to but—”

“Quiet!—complete calculations. I won’t stand for your human error to be compounded by needless distraction.”

Lu smiled, and pulled Chuck away with her. She whispered to Lyle a pleasant goodbye, a cruelly intended “H _aaaaaaave fuuuuun_ ,” and mockingly poked her tongue at Brainy as she left.

* * *

Lyle sighed and stared back to his work. Miles and miles of nothing more than data entry, already defiled an obscene amount by childish doodles in the margins. Fascinating work, surely. 

"You didn’t even want to go  _a little_?”

Querl didn’t even look up from his notes, “No.”

He sighed back, disbelievingly, “Really? You don’t crave the conversation of someone under forty and without a degree?”

Querl looked offended at the mere suggestion, “Please _,_  if I wanted social interaction, I’d create an A.I.” because, of course, Brainy thought the only thing worth speaking too was something of his own creation.

Lyle’s not sure Querl knows what ‘social interaction’ means. Maybe he thinks it’s some kind of salad. “Didn’t you already? And how did that go?”

A bitter resignation, “…Shut up.”

“We don’t even have anything important to do,” Lyle grumbled back, “We could have gone. We could have gone and the noble pursuit of science would be here waiting, as boring as ever.”

"You could have gone without me. I wasn’t stopping you."

Lyle laughed, “But then I would have been worried, leaving you alone with all this extremely,” he yawned loudly and falsely, “fascinating work to do alone. Can’t let you have all this _science_  to yourself. Can’t let you be the only person _sciencing_.”

"Sciencing isn’t a word," Querl said, bitterly enough that he did in fact look up from his notes, "and since this bores you  _so dearly_ , I beg you, go with her. I happen to find all science fascinating, I’ll be fine on my own.”

"Come with me. Come on, Tinya, Laurel and Gear are going. At least you won’t hate  _everyone_  there. They’re just going to a park or something.”

"How do you even know that?"

Lyle brings the screen to his communicator to a more noticeable level, “Through social interaction. Try it sometime.”

"Aren’t you meant to be on data entry?"

"Do I have to yawn again?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because I don’t have a beta
> 
> FINALLY POSTING THIS HERE. Apparently this is as finished as it's ever going to be. Sorry for writing terrible Legion fanfic guys.
> 
> Is date night still a thing? It is in the future APPARENTLY. Also teenagers hang out in parks you heard it here first.
> 
> I love the Legion they are qts.


End file.
